In one known handle of the kind described above two springs which are bent in U-shape, and the limbs of which are directed parallel to the shorter side of the handle body, that is to say perpendicularly to the latter, serve to secure the handle body on the supporting arm. Webs connecting the limbs of the springs lie in grooves in the handle. With this arrangement of the spring considerable spring forces are achieved, but the spring deflections are limited. The consequence is that the tolerances occurring when the spring arms are welded in position may lead to the slackening of the spring, and the handle becomes loose.
It is an object of the invention to provide a handle of the kind first described above which enables the spring deflections to be lengthened, so that the tolerances occurring when the supporting arm is welded in position have only little effect on the spring tension.
According to the invention there is provided a handle body having a cavity to receive the supporting arm, said cavity being adapted to receive means for fastening the handle body to the supporting arm, said means comprising at least one spring which is located by recesses in the handle body and is stressed and locked when the handle body is pushed onto the supporting arm, whereby the handle body is secured to the supporting arm and is pressed against the container, wherein the supporting arm is adapted to lie against a side of the cavity and is provided with bent-over portions, and wherein the handle body is fastened to the supporting arm by two V-shaped springs disposed in the recesses formed in a wall of the cavity, said springs each comprising a lead-in arm and a retaining arm and at the ends thereof nearest the open end of the cavity being located in recesses provided in the handle body and having the opposite ends thereof supported against a side of the cavity and their retaining arms bearing against the bent-over portions of the supporting arm.
In order to prevent lateral displacement, the springs themselves are guided in a longitudinal groove disposed to the handle body. Furthermore, in a preferred embodiment the end faces of the bent-over end of the supporting web are made concave. Lateral guidance of the springs is thereby likewise obtained.
In another embodiment of the invention the two springs are connected together by a connecting member. The connecting member is supported against a projection of the handle body and is thereby lightly stressed. The advantage of this arrangement consists in that this prestressing ensures reliable holding of the springs in the handle body both for transport and for assembly.